King Robert I Baratheon
Robert Baratheon was the first-born son of Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont. He became lord of Storm's End in 278 AC and king in 282 AC. Robert was tall, strong, proud and lustfull. He was warded together with Eddard Stark at the Eyrie by Jon Arryn. He was married to Cersei Lannister. Cersei gave birth to three children during their marriage, unknown to Robert, all of them were actually the children of the queen and her twin brother, Jaime Lannister. Their names were Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. Life Early Life Robert Baratheon was born the eldest son and child of Steffon Baratheon, lord of Storm's End and Lady Cassana Estermont in 262 AC. Neigh upon a year later, his younger brother Stannis was born. At an young age, Robert was sent to the Eyrie to be warded by Jon Arryn together with Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell. When Robert was in his teens, his second brother Renly was born. Robert developed an appetite for women, drink and fighting during these years. He also fathered one bastard, Mya Stone. In 278 AC Robert's father and mother travelled to Essos on an mission to find a suitable match for Robert's cousin, crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They failed however, and when they returned to Storm's End, Robert alongside his brothers witnessed the destruction of their ship during a storm in Shipbreaker Bay. Robert's Rebellion Even though Robert now was one of the principal lords in the realm, he continued to live at the Eyrie with his friend and second father. He was betrothed to Eddard's sister Lyanna at some point, and was deeply in love with her. Robert accompanied Eddard and his family to Harrenhal for the tourney at Harrenhal of 281 AC, where he witnessed the crowning of Lyanna Stark as queen of love and beauty by prince Rhaegar. This made Robert resent Rhaegar. When Lyanna was alledgelly kidnapped by Rhaegar later that year, Eddard's older brother Brandon rode to King's Landing to demand justice only to be executed alongside his father by the mad king, Aerys Targaryen. The king then demanded the heads of Eddard and Robert from their foster father, who refused and instead raised his banners in rebellion. While Eddard travelled north to gather his army, Robert led the assault on Gulltown, who had remained loyal to the throne where he slayed Lord Marq Grafton. Robert then sailed to Storm's End and called his banners. Robert led an army to Summerhall as he had heard that three of his own bannerman planned to join forces there and to then oppose Robert. He defeated them all in one day and afterwards gained they loyalty. He left his brother Stannis in charge of Storm's End while he himself led his army west to Ashford, where he was defeated by Randyll Tarly, lord of Horn Hill. Robert later claimed it was here he killed his first man, a younger brother to lord Randyll himself. Robert escaped with his army to the Riverlands, but was at some point wounded and seperated from his men. He hid at Stoney Sept while the loyalist forces where closing in under the leadership of Jon Connington, the hand of the king and Robert's own vassal. During the Battle of the bells that followed, Robert was hidden by the townsfolk while Connington searched the town for him, as he desired to kill Robert himself. He remained hidden long enough for Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn to arrive with their armies. Robert then revealed himself and fought Connington in one-on-one combat where he managed to wound the hand. He then made his way to Riverrun where he witnessed the dubble marriage of Eddard Stark to Catelyn Tully and Jon Arryn to Lysa Tully in order to insure Lord Hoster's Tully loyalty to Robert's cause. Robert then led the rebell forces towards King's Landing, but was come upon by Prince Rhaegar himself at the Trident, where Robert after a long and hard fight managed to kill the prince with a blow to the chest with his warhammer. After the battle, Robert announced his intention to claim the throne as his grandmother was a Targaryen. But as Robert had been wounded during the battle, he charged Eddard Stark with leading the rebell forces to capture King's Landing. However, when Eddard arrived the capital had already been taken by Tywin Lannister, who had remained neutral during most of the war. Eddard also found that the king had been murdered by Ser Jaime Lannister, one of his own kingsguard. Eddard found this horrible while Robert welcomed it. Eddard and Robert had an falling out after the taking of King's Landing and Eddard went south to releave the siege of Storm's End, which had been under siege by Mace Tyrell for almost a year. The siege was ended peacefully and the Tyrells bent the knee to Robert. He then charged Stannis with building a fleet and taking Dragonstone, the last stronghold of the Targaryens. Stannis was to late however, and the last Targaryens escaped to Essos. After the war, Robert married Cersei Lannister in order to keep the peace, he also pardoned many of the loyalists, including Barristan Selmy, Mace Tyrell, Doran Martell, Varys, Jaime Lannister and the various lords who had fought for the mad king. Robert granted Dragonstone to his brother Stannis as at the time, he was regarded as his heir, while he granted Storm's End and the Stormlands to Renly. Stannis took this as a slight, as he considered Storm's End as his right. Reign Robert spent most of his rule whoring, hunting and drinking, and had no desire to rule the realm properly, and so left it to his hand of the king, Jon Arryn to rule. He also named Stannis as his master-of-ships. Robert fathered several bastards during his life, those known are Gendry and Mya Stone, though many more are to believed to have killed durimg the purge of King's Landing ordered by Joffrey Baratheon. What happened to Mya is unknown, but Gendry later was legitimized by Daenerys Targaryen and granted Storm's End and continued the Baratheon line. The Greyjoy Rebellion In 289 AC Balon Greyjoy, lord of Pyke, proclaimed himself king of the Iron Islands and declared war against Robert, as he though that the support for the new regime would be strong enough. Robert sent Stannis with the royal fleewt to crush the iron fleet, which he accomplished alongside taking the islands of Great Wyk. Robert led the royal forces together with Eddard Stark and took Pyke. After the battle, Robert knighted Jorah Mormont for valor shown during the battle. Eddard Stark also took Balons last surving son Theon as an ward and raised him at Winterfell alongside his own children. Robert pardoned Balon, and allowed to remain lord of the iron islands. Aftermath Of The Death Of Jon Arryn In 297 AC the hand of the king, Jon Arryn died suddenly from an illness leaving Robert devestated. In his stead, Robert named Eddard Stark as the new hand. Eddard came with his two daughters Sansa and Arya to King's Landing, and soon started investigating the parentage of Robert's children. Robert died after an hunting accident in the Kingswood after having been given to much wine on the orders of the queen. On his deathbed, Robert named Eddard as regent for his son Joffrey until he comes of age. At the time, however, Eddard did not believe Joffrey was a true Baratheon and instead meant to crown Robert's brother Stannis as king. The day after Robert's death, Eddard marched into the throne room where Joffrey sat upon the Iron throne with his mother by his side. Eddard showed them the letter Robert had signed, though Cersei took it and tore it to pieces. Eddard was then arrested and later executed for treason. This led to the War of the five kings. Robert was buried at Storm's End.